Blaire Pleads Insanity
by skyflyte12
Summary: Blaire White, a girl living in the real world, classifies herself as legally insane when visited by the Trickster God, who apparently has to settle a debt. How and why does she factor in? And why do animals hate her? ::COMPLETE::
1. Blaire

**Disclaimer: **I am not Tamora Pierce, and I refuse to write disclaimers for every single chapter, everyone should know by now that TP wouldn't let her fans down by making up random stories instead of a good book. I hope that no one is too angry with me for writing on this thoroughly exhausted subject.

.xXXx.

Chapter One: Blaire White 

Standing idly on a tram in Melbourne, Blaire White couldn't help but tap her foot impatiently, holding on to the rail, which allowed her to balance precariously while the transport surged forwards once again into motion.

She irritably flicked dark blonde hair out of her eyes, thinking angrily that she would probably already be _at_ the Dojo by now if she had ran.

She was a black belt in karate, having started at the tender age of three. The only reason she had started at so early an age was because her brother, who was four years older, had decided to start. She had been forced to watch, and had decided that it was boring watching the lines of boys and the odd girl following strict instructions. Her brother had quit karate – like so many other things that he started – while she had continued going.

She was stubborn that way, which was one of the main reasons that people tended to avoid her – she would get an idea and follow it through, almost ignoring anything else. If you asked Blaire, it wasn't so much that people avoided _her, _it was that she avoided people, feeling much more comfortable when she was alone.

Had she been so inclined, she probably would have been popular at school, with her slender limbs, long dark blonde hair that gleamed as if gold, her unusual eyes: one sky blue, the other soft green, stubborn chin and small, delicate nose. She was stubbornly not so inclined, and had developed a reputation for being a loner, as well as causing trouble for teachers and students alike.

Blaire heard giggles and glared at three girls who were lounging on a seat not far from her position near the doors. They were three of the 'popular' girls, (aka 'bitches that acted as if royalty' in her school) and they seemed to derive pleasure from stepping on people who they saw as different, and Blaire was one of their favourite subjects.

Blaire bit her lip and stubbornly turned away from their faces, reminding herself that physical violence was generally frowned upon in civilised society. She did this often, even though whenever she would look at these girls she would always imagine herself knocking them unconscious, or something as equally agreeable. The problem with this would be that her eyes would glaze over, and they would call her some stupid name like 'space case,' 'dreamer' or 'crack head'. She was always surprised at their restraint; Blaire had given them numerable names, none nearly as polite as those they threw at her.

Blaire looked desperately out at the buildings, and upon recognising the street she silently thanked any higher powers that just happened to be listening for small mercies. The next stop was hers. She glanced triumphantly at the girls as the tram lurched to a halt and fluttered her fingers at them while exiting.

Remembering her tight schedule, she sprinted down the street, dodging in and out of the sea of people, who were all intent on reaching their destinations.

Sighing her relief, Blaire spotted the sign pointing to the stairs leading up to the studio that acted as a dojo. She took them two at a time, slinging her backpack to her front and fishing out the uniform and belt she was required to wear.

She grinned wryly at the receptionist, who was by now accustomed to the girl's permanent lateness, and she quickly slipped into the changing room, stripping off her clothes and donning the loose black shirt and pants.

Abandoning her bag in the cloakroom, belt in hand, she burst into a large room full of children of different ages. Wrapping the black belt around her waist twice and tying it correctly, she slipped in line between two boys. They glanced at her amusedly; she ignored them and picked up the drill, following the movements exactly.

She grinned sheepishly at her Master as he passed her, eyebrow raised. "Stay longer after class." He told her evenly.

Blaire nodded her head slightly, resigned to the extra time of practise that she always incurred upon herself when late – which, she had to admit, happened on a regular basis.

After class the Master made her practise against him, which she had been doing a lot more lately, and only let her leave when she beat him.

Back in normal clothes, she padded down the street towards the bus stop. Everything was one big massive hurt. She could beat her Master, but he always managed to leave her wishing she had a saner pastime.

Tucking her blonde hair beneath a cap and slinging her backpack over one shoulder, she tried to melt into the background of the street. Not that anyone in the city would ever take the time to notice a fifteen year old walking confidently to a bus stop; she still preferred to make that chance smaller.

Hearing the cooing of pigeons she closed her eyes and prayed silently that this time it would be different. Feeling something hit her hat, she sighed exasperatedly. _No. Why would I be so stupid as to think anything had changed?_

Blaire irritably reached up and pulled off the hat that she wore. _Perfect._ What she saw there was a large piece of white pigeon poo. This disgusted her, but not as much as it would any other person. The strange thing that Blaire had noticed was that all animals seemed to hate her. Deathly, vigorously, stubbornly and completely **hated** her.

She let out a few choice swear words and appealed to the heavens, "What the _hell _did I do? It's not like they go and conspire against the people that pay to have their homes ripped down, nooo. They go and target _me_. I mean, come on, WHAT THE HELL DID I EVER DO TO DESERVE THIS?!"

She immediately shut up when she realised that she had began attracting strange glances from passers by.

_Maybe I should go have a nice chat with the men in white coats…_ She mused. _No, wait a second. Any insane person wouldn't admit to being insane, and thus I may just be sane. But what if I actually am insane and by thinking I am insane which apparently proves I am sane actually just means I am insane?_

She rubbed her chin and decided to stop that line of thought. The only animals that didn't seem to totally hate her were the ones that most people would rather avoid; like one avoids falling out of planes or being run over by a bus. Who was she kidding, they would rather do either of those things than meet the animals who didn't hate her, so needless to say she didn't get along with that many animals. Luckily most didn't decide to attack her, she usually got the message when they glared daggers at her – ok, so she kind of imagined that they were glaring at her, but in her defence, they all acted like that would be the expression on their faces, had she been able to interpret them like a human's.

Jumping on the bus, she paid the driver and went to take a seat near the back. She saw some boys about a year older than her glancing at her flirtatiously, but she just gave them a bland look, which for her equated to 'I don't care who you are, just stop looking at me!' They seemed to get the message and turned around to face the front.

The next morning, Blaire rolled out of bed early and padded down to the living room. Careful not to wake anyone, she started stretching, and as she started the exercises that were expected of the students, she let her mind wander.

As always happened, her mind flew off to contemplate the recent books she had picked up. Her favourite at the moment were books by Tamora Pierce, and she daydreamed pleasantly throughout her exertions.

Books seem easier than life. Reading a book you can look at the end and see where it's going. I guess that's kinda like someone fortune telling – if it weren't a big hoax. Blaire shook her head and caught the glaring electric alarm clock that was on the oven. She grimaced. It was already 7:39.

She galloped upstairs and threw on the first clothes she reached – they were a loose black top and pants, much like her karate outfit. She snatched her bag off the floor, checking that her school uniform was inside, hurriedly ran a brush through her long blonde tresses and flew back down the steps.

She grabbed a piece of toast out of her brother's hand and swiped some money off the counter, then sprinted out the door in the direction of the bus stop. She was going to be late. Again.

Munching on the toast, breath heavy, Blaire leaned against the seat that was there specifically for those who were to catch the bus. Catching her breath, she cursed as she realised that the other kids who were supposed to get on here were not there. _Shit shit double shit. I am in soo much trouble._

She glanced moodily down the road. Blaire just sat there, in a state of shock, imagining the punishments she would earn for missing the test today. The teachers already hated her, as did her peers (well, she hated them more like) but nonetheless, they will naturally assume she had planned to play hooky today.

"It is all the system's fault" Blaire announced stubbornly.

"Maybe, maybe not. Whose to say?"

Blaire almost jumped out of her skin as she heard some random voice. She had not noticed anyone. She span wildly, searching for the owner of the voice. After turning the whole circle, she collapsed on the bench, closing her oddly coloured eyes, "Ok. That proves it. I need to rent a room at Happy Meadows, hospital for the insane. I could drink cordial all day and sit around watching people drool. I'm sure I'll fit right in. First all the animals hating me, second hearing voices that do not exist. Man I'm mad." Blaire said sarcastically.

"Not quite so mad." A man's voice replied sweetly.

Blaire kept her eyes closed. "If I ignore my insanity it may go away."

"Oh, I am much more interesting then something as commonplace as insanity." The voice responded dryly.

"Suuure you are. And I'm Cinderella, going to a ball in a pumpkin carriage." Blaire responded, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Oh great. Now I am talking to it."

"Open your eyes, girl who seems so intent on declaring herself insane."

Blaire chewed her lip, "I guess I can't get anymore insane." She opened one eye, and standing before her was a man who was lean and muscled and straight-backed like a dancer. He had a salt-and-pepper beard and hair, both cropped short. His coat was a mass of bright yellow, pink, lavender and orange squares. He jingled with a multitude of charms and bits of jewellery. His pants were patterned in black and white diagonal stripes. He wore leather sandals studded with copper, as well as toe and finger rings made of copper and gems

The sight hurt her eyes, and she said, "Oh God, I am worse than I thought!" Blaire rubbed her eyes, and then risked opening them again. The man was still there, black eyes glinting mischievously. Blaire hesitantly removed her hands from her eyes, and upon seeing that he did not disappear, she commented, "You look like a clothing store exploded."

He grinned. Blaire quickly decided to back away very slowly, "Ok. I admit that I am insane, but I think you just may by insane-er. I am going to be going now." She turned on her heel and made to run. The only problem with that was that she seemed to be stuck to the spot.

The man sauntered towards her, "Lass, I can't have you doing that. Ya sure you don't have an inkling as to who or what I may be?" She grinned at her crookedly.

"Oh fu-mhkn." The man put a finger to his lips and she had been forced into silence.

He grinned and took his hand from his lips, and the teenager glared at him. "You are not real. I am sleeping."

He chuckled. "Wrong."

"I am insaner. God I think I waited too long to book a room at Happy Meadows."

"Wrong again." He seemed to be holding back laughter. "You know, for all that you're antisocial, you can be quite entertaining."

She gave him a death glare, "So not funny. Please go away, I am missing drinking cordial in a mental institution."

"You really have to stop with the mental institution thing, lass. You are just as sane as I am."

"As 'reassuring' as that may be…" Blaire started.

"Shut. It." Blaire grinned wryly at something she was telling herself was a very queer dream, or an illusion brought on by being insane.

The god was indignant, but he decided to bow elegantly, "I am Kyprioth, the Trickster God. And I have to inform you that you aren't all that insane."

" 'All that' doesn't mean I ain't insane." Blaire observed dryly.

He grinned toothily, "Nobody I talk to isn't just a little bit insane."

She rolled her eyes, "Big help. Now, can I go back to contemplating a life at Happy Meadows?"

"Stop that and listen up. I am here to collect you. I owe someone something, and it seems that has been cashed in."

Blaire tilted her head, "But you are not real. You are part of a book by Tamora Pierce." She said this slowly.

"In that, you're wrong, youngling. Everything that's imagined can be real. Your universe was imagined by another ect ect. Ok I am not one for lectures, but you _are_ coming with me."

"Wait a second. What do you mean by repaying a favour? And how the hell can I be part of that? I mean that is, so you say, something separate, so how can I be connected? I think you're cracked." She said flatly. She then bit her nail and said, "Oh, wait a second. That means I am cracked, since it's my imagination! But I knew that already." She added, slightly hysterical at being held on the spot by thin air and a very arrogant imaginary character.

Kyprioth rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You are going now, and I guess you can find out how real it is."

Blue and green eyes stared at him, and then closed when the God clicked his figures. Gold light incased the girl, and then suddenly both flashed out of existence.

The God smiled satisfactorily before clicking once more, ensuring that no one would remember the girl formerly known as Blaire White.

.xXXx.

Well, I hope no one is too depressed. Please tell me what you think, and I will act accordingly – you know, I could save a lot of people the few minutes that it takes to read this and just delete it. So plz be brutally honest:)


	2. Gold?

**Chapter 2: Gold?**

When Blaire woke up, she was relieved to feel bed sheets around her. _Thank God. It was a dream. I don't have to rent a room at Happy Meadows._

Drawing the sheets closer, Blaire snuggled deeper into them, wanting to relax in the knowledge that she may not be insane. _Wait a second. Something is wrong._ This thought came to Blaire as she felt sunlight on her face. _If it were light, then my foster family would be telling me to get up…_

Blaire's real mother and father had left her out for adoption, but she had never felt angry with them, as she had a good life with Helen and David as her parents, although she felt like she didn't really fit in. She felt different, like she didn't belong with them.

Giving a big sigh and wishing she could stay in bed all day, Blaire forced her heavy eyes open.

Still groggy from her sleep, she registered a large room with white beds, some filled with sleeping occupants, complete with people she had never seen in her life waltzing around in the weirdest clothes she had ever seen. _This isn't good…_

It took a few moments for the consequences of these thoughts to reach her sleep-addled brain. When they did, she shot up, barely noticing that a tortoiseshell kitten complained angrily as it was knocked off her covers.

Sitting up, she closed her eyes. And then breathed deeply before opening her eyes again. Staring about blankly, she was trying to think how the hell she could have got there. Taking in all the surroundings, she looked down at her clothes, and upon seeing she was in a white shirt and top, she couldn't help but smile ironically, _I guess the nice men in white shirts came to me._

Deciding on a course of action, Blaire set her jaw and strode towards the large open doors. Stomping down the aisle, she scrutinised the people. They didn't _look_ like mental patients, more like they were recovering from injuries. She had just reached the opening when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She span around, grabbing the small finger of the hand and bending it back, forcing whoever it was to let go. It didn't hurt too much – unless she were to pull it back further. To her surprise, she saw a fairly tall man with dark hair, high cheekbones, arched brows and emerald green eyes looking at her. She had a feeling that he was usually grinning, but his face was contorted with hurt surprise.

Blaire took all this in with bemused asperity._ You know, it's amazing the leaps an insane mind can make…_she thought to herself, brows furrowed. _I could swear… no. I can't be that insane._

The man was the first to talk, "Let go now, if you please." He said this dryly, using his other hand to pry Blaire's away.

"Where am I?" Blaire demanded.

The man tilted his head to the side. "The infirmary, in the Palace, which is located in Corus, which is the capital of Tortall."

Blaire blinked and put her hand to her heart, the other over her eyes, "Oh god. I am insane after all."

She shook her head, and then peeped out from under her eyelids. The man was still there. Still there, with a stupid amused grin on his face and a raised eyebrow. This made her cross, "Oh sure. You take pleasure in my insanity."

"I'm not taking pleasure, just amusement. And I have to say, I checked your head and you are just as sane as the rest of us" he scoffed.

She dropped her arm and stared at him; "I am not even going to express all the obvious retorts to that statement that come to mind at the moment. _You_ haven't even told me who you are."

He looked indignant, and then sighed, "Sir Neal of Queenscove."

Blaire put her face in her hands. This was not what she wanted to hear. She had an inkling of who this person may be, but hadn't wanted to admit it to herself – '_I mean, come on. He could have just been some random man who looked somewhat like a character in a fictional story.' _Now that he had apparently confirmed her worse fears, there was only one way to find out if this is real.

"Pinch me, I'm dreaming." Blaire mumbled. Apparently _someone_ did not understand that this was just an expression, and she felt a sharp pain on her arm. Using that same arm, not opening her eyes, she grabbed the offending arm and quickly twisted it so the owner of the arm was trapped.

She opened her eyes again, and upon seeing a slightly whimpering Sir Neal in her grasp, she almost laughed.

She may have _almost_ laughed, but her head snapped towards the door, where she saw – to her deepest confusion – two people that could only be the Kel and Dom of Tamora Pierce's books. They were both laughing heartily, and they made their way towards Blaire and her captive.

"Meathead, it seems that you have a new keeper. I am sorry, miss, for what my cousin has obviously done to vex you." That was Dom, and he addressed Neal, then Blaire in turn.

"Get me out! Get me out!" Was all a muffled Neal said, and Blaire was surprised enough to let go.

"Okay. Now can I please go?" Blaire asked a ruffled Meathead.

He sighed and flung his hands out, "NO! I don't even know your name! I mean, come on! All George would say was that I had to get you better and tell him when you wake! How was I to know this was how you acted?" He looked at her intently, glaring.

Blaire blinked. That was interesting. So George had dropped her off. She had to assume he was referring to the Baron of Pirate's Swoop. She rolled her eyes under Neal's gaze and put a finger to her chin, acting thoughtful, "Well, my name is Blaire White." She then added impatiently, "Can I go now?"

Kel and Dom sniggered, obviously amused at the Meathead's antics, and this young girl's ease at infuriating him.

Neal clapped both hands together in a silent prayer, and then opened them to look at the blonde-haired girl with the different coloured eyes who was looking at him imploringly. He pointed to the bed that she had been in before and said, "Go back to bed. I will get some food for you if you'll be quiet and stay still."

She stubbornly glared at him, but seeing that he seemed set on her going to bed, she conceded. _'It's not like I have anywhere else to go in this fictionary world. I'll just have to see what happens next.'_

Still glaring at Neal, she slid under the covers of the bed, getting a surprise as a purring kitten jumped on the bed and draped itself over her legs. She got another surprise as Kel sat down on a seat near her bed and gazed at her intently. "How do you know George?"

Blaire looked at the heroine, confused, "I don't. I've no idea why I am here."

Kel scrutinised her face and reached a hand out to pat the purring kitten. Blaire _could_ have warned her about the animals that seemed to like her, as she thought the rule probably didn't change with different worlds. As it was, her suspicions were proved correct when the kitten yowled like a devil and sharpened its claws on Kel, creating deep gashes on her arm.

Neal had swung around at the spine shaking sound, and upon seeing Kel with a bleeding gash on her arm, bustled over worriedly. "What happened?" He grabbed Kel's arm and Blaire watched, interested, as green magic cleaned and sealed the wounds.

Kel seemed surprised and muttered something like, "Not since the griffin…"

Blaire noticed how surprised she was. It was obvious there weren't many animals that would lash out for no reason, and Kel was caught by surprise. Blaire said, in response to Neal's question, "The kitten did it."

Neal looked at the kitten and his eyes widened in recognition, "That's a beast. It lashes out at everyone. Only the wildmage can approach it without getting cut up. So Blaire, do you have some wild magic?"

Blaire snorted and laughed, so funny was this idea. The two knights gazed at her with confusion. After she had stopped laughing, she explained, "Sorry… it's just so funny to think that anyone would think I have wild magic… most animals hate me."

They looked at her, confused, but their attention was broken when Blaire looked at Neal and said pointedly, "I am in bed. Can I have something to eat _now_?"

Neal snapped out of his reverie and ordered a healer to grab some food. Kel said goodbye apologetically, and made her way out the door, Dom in her wake.

Blaire slumped back in the blankets, and giggled as the kitten burrowed under the blankets, to be pressed against her side, purring deeply. She closed her eyes and blocked out her confused thoughts.

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of "Here you go, lass, eat up."

She grabbed the plate and started eating. Once the edge was off her appetite, she slowed to observe the man who had brought her meal. This was no Healer. He was in everyday clothes, had a nose that was too large to be called handsome, with brilliant twinkling eyes. His brows were raised and he wore a crooked smile. "Hungry?" He asked.

Blaire lowered her gaze to the food and said quietly, "Very."

Once she had finished, the man removed the plate and set it on a nearby surface. He said, "Hello. My name is George Cooper."

Recognition and realisation came to Blaire, and she relaxed a little. "My name is Blaire White." She offered her hand, and he shook it. She waited for him to question, which there was no doubt that he was anxious to do.

He lowered his voice as he said, "It would seem as though we have a common associate."

Blaire looked at him questioningly. Then what he was talking about clicked into place, and she shook her head, "Not an associate of mine. I guess he is either a kidnapper or a figment of my imagination."

George chuckled, "Really? Well, he asked me to keep an eye on you for a while, and look after you. He assured me you were not here to cause problems, and you weren't a spy, but I would like to make sure." His voice grew hard, and Blaire was more than a little afraid of him. It was in this situation that you had to remember he was once the King of Thieves for a reason.

She shook her head, "Nope. I mean no harm to anybody. I've no idea why I am here, nor for how long. I guess I am here until old Kyp decides to sweep me away to the next destination… or until I wake up from a queer dream…"

Blaire noticed him relax visibly, and he smiled, "You're telling the truth, so I will be happy to accommodate you. I'll show you around the palace."

Blaire sighed. Back in her world, she had never had people swarming all over her. She would much rather wander around alone, and get away from people. Unfortunately, this seemed like an offer one could not refuse, so she reluctantly accepted.

He handed her the loose black shirt and pants she had been wearing when Kyprioth kidnapped her, and she slipped behind a screen to change. Feeling slightly better now she wasn't wearing white, she grumpily followed George. The kitten that had been near her saw where she was going and slinked away. _The cat has the right idea._ Blaire thought jealously.

She payed special attention to all the rooms and corridors George showed her, so she wouldn't need to ask directions later.

Problems arose when they reached the stables. George was surprised to find normally pleasant horses glaring at his young companion. A horse lunged at her, and she stepped nimbly away, mockingly tapping it on the nose and darting out of the way again.

Daine The Wildmage streaked into the stables and yelled at the animals to stay still. Her eyes darted around the stables, seeking what had caused disturbance. "George. What's happening? Have you any idea why the horses are so…upset? They can't say…"

Daine was quiet for a second and seemed to be conversing with a tall black mare, when suddenly her eyes darted to Blaire. Instead of the anger Blaire expected, the woman's expression turned to shock. She walked slowly towards Blaire, eyes flitting around her, like she was trying to catch sight of something that kept vanishing.

She stood in front of the bewildered girl for a few minutes before George cleared his throat, "Daine, do you know why the horses are apparently upset by Blaire here?"

Daine's brows snapped together as she looked at George. Blaire sensed that some silent message passed between them, like 'later', but Daine said nothing. She turned back to Blaire, this time looking in her eyes, "Hello Blaire. It would seem as though you are the centre of this commotion, although I don't know why. You wouldn't happen to know, would you?"

Blaire smiled grimly, "I've no idea. It's been like this all my life."

Daine bit her thumbnail, obviously thinking. But then she smiled, "Well, come on. We may as well leave them alone to calm down. I don't think even they know why they are acting this way."

"Really?" Blaire asked curiously. Daine shook her head, and then joined George in giving Blaire a tour of the palace. They brought her to the mess hall for dinner, where she used eating as an excuse to stay silent and listen to their conversation.

.xXXx.

After dinner, Blaire followed George out of the mess. He turned to her, smiling apologetically, "Now, lass, I have work to do, so I'm gonna have to leave you alone. Tomorrow either I will come around or I'll send someone to help you. I'll just show you your rooms, and feel free to wander around, just try not to get lost." He smiled reassuringly at her, and she smiled in return.

Blaire was starting to wonder if she would ever get time to herself in this strange world, and was extremely disappointed that she would be stuck with someone tomorrow, but decided to focus on the up side – time to herself in a few minutes.

George left her in a small room that she recognised as being just off the page's wing. As she exited the door, a lot of younger children approached her. There were at least three girls in the crowd of boys. _This must be the pages._

A girl with clear blue eyes and bright red hair approached her. She was grinning, "Are you a new page?"

Blaire looked down at the twelve year old, an expression on her face that portrayed clearly the horror she felt at this idea, "NO way! You could not pay me to do what you guys do! God, my Master is bad enough, imagine me having more to torment me? I _refuse_ to imagine me having another one!"

The girl chuckled quietly at the conviction in Blaire's voice, "Well, that's ok. You look a bit old to be a page, although I'm sure you wouldn't be the oldest ever to attempt it. My name is Caitlyn of Clearwater. Very pleased to meet you…"

"Blaire." She shook the young girl's hand in wonder. It seemed as though she was in a time far after the books written by Tamora Pierce, she had never heard of this girl. Blaire stayed a few more moments, and then made an excuse to escape into blissful quiet.

Pacing the corridors, Blaire got the familiar itch that came with boredom. Looking outside, it wasn't even dark yet. _Even if I am in this world, I bet Master would want me to practise._ She remembered her way to the practise courts, hoping that they would be empty.

As she slipped in a side door, she cursed when she saw a large circle of men. Intrigued despite herself, Blaire wound her way through them to catch a glimpse of the fighters inside. What she saw shocked her.

One opponent was undoubtedly the Lioness; Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau. Her flaming red hair was cropped short, and her violet eyes were dark with concentration. She was duelling with a sword, and Blaire's eyes widened in awe at the speed of which she handled it, and how fast each blow was coming.

Now, seeing in real life, (or supposedly real life) a woman who you thought was only a character in a story is shocking enough, but seeing her opponent amazed Blaire just as much, if not more.

She didn't match any character that she had read about, but there was an undeniable relation to Alanna, as the young woman, who looked eighteen or so, possessed equally stunning violet eyes. She had extremely long raven black hair, which was tied back into a braid, secured with a piece of leather. The other astonishing thing was that she was incredibly beautiful. Even in breeches and a loose shirt, perspiration dripping on her face and back, forming runnels of clean skin under the mud and dirt splattered on her face and clothes, she was one of the most beautiful woman Blaire had ever seen. She wielded the blade as expertly and nimbly as Alanna, and moved with an easy grace that suggested she was doing nothing more than something as normal as walking down the street. Only the fierceness and the clashes of metal betrayed the intense concentration and effort it was taking to match her opponent.

Blaire watched, entranced, as the match continued past the point where it seemed they would both pass out from the exertions of combat, although they kept fighting at the same pace. Suddenly, in a second, the woman snaked her sword down the Lioness's, and with something that looked like it took much strength, yanked the blade from her hand. The crowd applauded wildly, and Blaire saw money exchange hands between a lot of the spectators.

She stayed still as the crowd dispersed, watching as Alanna clapped the woman on the back. A man who looked to be twenty approached them and handed both warriors water flasks. She saw the woman smile appreciatively before she put it to her lips.

She stayed for a few moments, watching them, and turned to leave. It was too late when she realised that everyone was gone, and she almost flinched when she heard someone call her, "Who are you?"

These words were kind, so Blaire turned around slowly. She fixed a smile on her face and approached them, "Blaire White."

She saw Alanna's brows snap together in recognition, and then she smiled, "So, you're awake."

Blaire was confused. How did Alanna know that she had been sleeping? Then it occurred to her. George would have told Alanna about the girl that the Trickster decided to drop on their doorstep, and even if she didn't know her name, Alanna would know what she looked like.

"George has been showing me around. I thankyou both for the kindness you have showed me." Blaire said.

Alanna smiled and shook her hand. She was obviously going to say something, but the woman who had been duelling with her cleared her throat and cut in with an amused voice, "Well, since no one seems to have introduced us, my name is Adalia of Pirate's Swoop, and this –" she indicated the tall man with dark brown hair and stormy grey eyes – "Is Rikash Salmalìn." She shook Blaire's hand.

Rikash glared playfully at Adalia for a second, and then turned to Blaire, "Nice meet you, Blaire. Ady here is neglecting to mention that I prefer to be called Rye."

Blaire had to smother a giggle as Adalia smiled sheepishly. It was extremely funny the way these two talked to each other, and she had only heard a few words. Now that she was closer, she noticed that Adalia was wearing a small shield-shaped badge on her tunic. It boasted a crow on a violet field. The crow somehow seemed as though it was teasing, although it was still. _If I wasn't sure that she was a knight, I am now._ Blaire thought.

Adalia was scrutinising Blaire closely, a thoughtful look on her face. She turned to Rye, "Do you see it? I think I see some gold… it's not the Gift, though. Also, I feel something. It's like…weird. It's like I know she is going to be a friend, but that comes from my crow side. It's strange, I've never felt something like this before…"

Rye looked carefully at Adalia, and then turned to watch Blaire closer. His eyes did exactly what Daine's had done earlier that day. It looked like he was trying to catch something in his sight, but it wouldn't stay still.

Blaire caught something in Adalia's words, 'crow side." _That means she must be Aly and Nawat's daughter. Hmmm, it seems as though she has told me something about what the animal's feel… but I guess that must be what the crazy animals feel, because I know the other animals hate me. It must work differently. But that thing about gold is total hogwash. I am not magical… maybe it was left over from Kyp… yeah, that sounds about right. I wonder what Daine thought I shouldn't be told?_

All of a sudden, Adalia shook her head and smiled, "Well. What did you think of our little sparring match?"

"I've never seen anything like it. It was…there aren't words to describe it." Blaire said honestly.

Adalia smiled, "That seems to be the general consensus. You look like you've done some training. What type?"

Blaire frowned. How could this total stranger know she had done karate, or at least training?

Alanna was just as curious, and at seeing the girl's confused frown, laughed, "Blaire, it's obvious to all warriors. You have a Shang's balance. Is that what you are?"

Blaire actually laughed, "No way! I've only done karate. I am not mad enough to train that much."

"Karate…?" Adalia asked.

Blaire's eyes widened for a second, and then she explained, "It's a form of martial arts, using the hands and feet. I'm not sure how similar it is to the Shang way, but that is what it is called where I come from."

Adalia was looking curious, "Really? Do you recon we could have a match?"

Rye sighed in frustration, "Ady, do you really think now is a good time?"

Adalia rolled violet eyes, "Yes, why not? Now is as good a time as any. Stop being overprotective."

Alanna laughed, "Stop, Adalia, he's not being overprotective, he is talking sense. I bet you wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight after our match." She turned to Blaire, "If you want, you can duel her tomorrow. We will come by, I want to see how you go."

Adalia looked like she was going to argue, but Rye grinned cheekily and swept her legs from under her, "You are exhausted. You're going to bed."

Adalia pouted but seemed not to have the strength to refuse. She winked at Blaire and said, "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Can't wait!"

Blaire watched them go. She was excited to have a go against a real opponent, and Adalia looked like she would be as good, if not better than her Master. It would be fun, even if she would probably collect more bruises. Alanna slung her arm around Blaire's, "Now, you come on. I think you should get an early night if you're to compete against my granddaughter." She was smiling as she led Blaire back to her room.

Blaire acquiesced. If Adalia was half as good with fists as she was with a sword, it would be a very interesting morning.

.xXXx.

Well, I finally got up the second chapter. It took me a while cos I was writing another story, but I am kinda stuck so decided to finish writing the second chapter of this. This story probably won't have many chapters, so it should be finished soon. I have no desire to write a long one like one of my other stories (although it is fun). Plz R&R, I hope this was worth the wait. : )


	3. Flashfire

**Chapter 3: Flashfire**

Blaire woke early the next morning, and as was her habit, threw herself into the exercises for karate that would perform the double task of warming her up and ensuring that she would be in top form against the Lady Knight Adalia of Pirate's Swoop.

She had just finished when there was an obscenely loud clanging that vibrated around her bedroom and the whole palace. She clapped her hands to her ears, thinking furiously, _God who came up with the idea for that?_

Shortly afterwards there was a loud knock on her door. Blaire crossed to the door and yanked it open, and was surprised to see a cheery Alanna standing outside. Blaire leaned against her door, "Good morning. So, where's Adalia? I thought we were going to duel?"

Alanna chuckled and grinned wryly, "She's probably just waking up; she is a very heavy sleeper, totally unsociable in the mornings. You can eat with me, and she may make an appearance. After, we can go down to the practise courts and see what you've got."

Blaire nodded and followed silently behind Alanna.

She had followed Alanna's directions and was sitting happily with a large plate of food, surrounded by merrily chatting knights when two newcomers entered the hall. Blaire got a shock at seeing Adalia cleaned up. If she had thought the knight was beautiful when she was dirty and mud encrusted, it was nothing compared to what she looked like now. It was almost unnatural that one person could be so completely beautiful. Blaire noticed that for a second, all the men's eyes were on her, but they snapped away just as quickly when the woman observed the mess and went to grab a plate of food.

When Adalia turned around, she and Rye made their way over to her and Alanna's place on the table. Blaire could tell that the knight was bleary eyed and tiered. She slumped down on the seat and started devouring food. Alanna and Rye shared an amused look, and then continued eating. Blaire took her cues from Alanna and did not speak to the sleepy woman, but instead went back to her meal.

.xXXx.

Blaire was quietly listening to the flow of conversation in the mess when Alanna observed Adalia finish her meal. Alanna said gleefully, "So, Ady. Ready to have a match against Blaire yet? Or are you still asleep?"

Blaire snapped back to the present as the general flow of conversation came screeching to a stop. In the immediate vicinity, everyone who had heard Alanna was looking at Adalia. One man said, "A challenger for Adalia? Gods, they must have courage."

Blaire processed this, her gut plummeting. Obviously she was in for a beating. She looked straight at the man who had said she had courage and said wryly, "It's not courage. It's insanity."

Alanna laughed and clapped her on the back, "It won't be that bad. You'll do ok."

Blaire looked at the woman, a frown creasing her face. She then looked at Adalia, who was looking awake and excited, and was gazing at Blaire with a raised eyebrow. She was asking silently if Blaire still wanted to go through with it.

Blaire took a big breath to calm her nerves, and her stubborn side took control. She had said she would have a go, so that was what she would do. She stood up. The men applauded her for some reason, and stood up as well. She followed Adalia towards the practise courts, and could already hear people placing bets as to the outcome.

Once they made it to the courts, the spectators formed a loose circle and Blaire took her stance. A heartbeat later Adalia had whipped in with the first kick. Blaire blocked it carefully, almost wincing at the strength behind it. In those first few seconds, Blaire was badly wishing that what she had said to the man about her courage wasn't true. She wished her courage didn't come from insanity.

Unfortunately, she had meant what she said. It _was_ insanity that drove her to do things. She often used that 'excuse' for her motive. It worked well. The problem was, it always led her into problematic situations. Like facing off with impossibly skilled knights.

.xXXx.

As unnerving as Adalia's skill level was, Blaire wouldn't let herself give up without a fight. She continued doggedly blocking Adalia's advances and trying her own when the situation arose. It became apparent that karate was slightly different to the combat style Adalia was using, and this was to the advantage or disadvantage of both at separate times. Blaire couldn't stop a move that was totally alien to her, and she cringed inwardly at the bruise that would be there in a few hours. _That'll teach me to listen to my insanity._

Quickly banishing the pain in her chest to a small section of her mind, she jumped up and gritted her teeth. At that moment an idea hit her. She dodged another hard blow from Adalia, and sent her own fist towards the knight's shoulder. Adalia grabbed it, and just as Blaire had anticipated, made to throw her over her hip.

Blaire slid her leg under Adalia's, and while the knight was preoccupied with flipping her, Blaire was able to trip the knight. Adalia landed hard, and Blaire, who was still stuck in Adalia's hold, manoeuvred so she was pinning the knight to the ground. She grabbed the hand that held her arm, and twisted it so Adalia was captured. Blaire quickly put weight on key pressure points in Adalia's legs, making it next to impossible for the knight to wriggle out of her hold.

"I'm out." Adalia said. Blaire wiped sweat off her forehead and detached herself from Adalia, and once up, offered her hand to the knight.

Blaire stood self-consciously as the crowd were silently standing still in awe. Alanna was whistling softly, impressed. Adalia was just grinning wryly, "Wow. That was…brilliant Blaire! Where did you learn to fight like that? Can you use anything else, like weapons?"

Blaire was shocked that she had managed to win, considering she had taken the worst hits, and knew her abilities were somewhat worse than Adalia's. That was how it went in a competition; if you managed to – by some weird twist of fate – outsmart a superior opponent, you could win in the time in would take to blink. She hated all the eyes on her, and shook her head quickly, "No way. The only combat I've trained in is karate."

Adalia grinned, and offered her hand. Blaire shook it, and was surprised when Adalia whispered to her mischievously, "You have to teach me some of those moves!"

Blaire was relieved that the knight took it so well, but she shook her head. "The only reason I won was that I got lucky."

Adalia shook her head, "Luck is only a small part. You managed to catch me off guard, and then take advantage of it. I will also say that I haven't been beaten like that since I was your age. My pride would be wounded if all it took to win against me was luck." Adalia grinned broadly, and then seemed to notice the crowd.

She raised her eyebrows and shook her head, then drawled, "Stop standing there slack-jawed. Winners collect on your bets, and then everyone can go back to doing what they were doing before everyone decided to come watch our fight. Away with you."

Everyone seemed to snap back to reality, and a few very happy people accosted men that were holding the bets. Everyone else took one last glance at Blaire, and the turned to exit the courts.

Adalia rubbed her hands together and turned back to Blaire. "Now, about those moves…"

Blaire spent the rest of the morning teaching Adalia – and surprisingly Alanna – some moves that they did not know. The knights in turn taught her those moves that she didn't know. For the first time in what seemed like forever, Blaire enjoyed the company of other people, feeling comfortable with the two women who treated her like an equal, instead of a problem or worse.

.xXXx.

After a hearty lunch with Adalia and Alanna, Blaire deposited her plate and slipped out of the hall.

She sighed in relief. She had enjoyed the morning, but she was beginning to crave privacy.

Blaire slipped outside, careful to avoid people's attention, and made her way to the forest. Just inside the tree line, she walked around so she was near the stables, but still hidden from view. There was no way she would actually approach the stables, as the horses would go crazy – _again_ – but she enjoyed watching the horses and riders exiting/entering them.

Revelling in her newfound solitude, Blaire chose a tree at random and started climbing. After almost slipping twice, she found a comfy branch that was about mid-way up the tree and gazed lazily at the stables, taking in the gardens, as well as the magnificent palace. It was truly a sight to behold. She watched as servants and nobles alike went through their daily routines, threading their way expertly through the complex.

The light breeze carried snippets of conversation up to Blaire, although she couldn't make any of it out. A smile on her lips, Blaire allowed herself to relax, and turned her mind to thinking about all that had happened since the neurotic Trickster God had kidnapped her.

_Things have been pretty entertaining lately… MUCH better than school. It's not so bad, I guess. Discounting the fact that my foster parents are probably going cross-eyed with worry…_

"In that, you're wrong."

Blaire's eyes narrowed as she heard the familiar flippant tones of her kidnapper. She ran a hand through her hair in frustration as she subtly looked up to see _him_ sprawled on a branch just above her head. His clothing was the trademark explosion of colours, and his mouth was set in a mischievous grin.

Blaire decided immediately that she would ignore him. She bit back the retort that had sprung into her mind and looked back towards the stables. What she had surmised was proved true in a matter of seconds – old Kyppie had no patience…. zip, nada, non-existent, none at all….

"Well, aren't you going to acknowledge my wonderful presence, or at least make another comment about how you're insane? Because, really, I find your own personal brand of humour to be greatly endearing to my old crooked heart."

Blaire raised her eyebrows at this, but continued ignoring him. She saw him move into a sitting position. "Fine. I'll tell you why I came here." Kyp said resignedly, sounding slightly like a child denied his favourite treat. He cleared his throat and seemed to imitate a woman's bossy voice; "Blaire needs to know that she doesn't have to worry about everyone on Earth, as no one is able to remember her ever being there. She also has to know she will only be here for a week, until the decision is made concerning her future."

Blaire's brow creased as she processed the information in this sentence. _No one remembers me. No one._ Blaire ran her hands through her hair. Strangely, she didn't feel anything when told that everyone she had ever known had no recollection of ever meeting her. She knew she _should_ feel something… sadness, regret, loss… but to her immense confusion she felt nothing. It seemed like her ability to feel anything was cut off. This in itself was unsettling.

Kyprioth caught her eye and grinned, nodding in what seemed like approval. Blaire heard him mutter, "It seems you fit after all…"

Blaire started to question him, "What…?" but he just mockingly tapped her nose and, in the blink of an eye, was gone.

Blaire frowned. That had given her something to think about. Most pressing was why she hadn't felt anything when faced with the fact that her life on Earth had all but been erased. _Why?_ The question nagged at her mind. _Why?_ Why did she feel nothing? Why was she taken? Why hadn't she attempted to kill Kyprioth for intruding on her life?

A note of discord reached her, carried up to her branch by the wind. It distracted her from the persistent question. She gazed back towards the stables and was surprised to see the commotion was caused by a magnificent stallion. The stallion's coat seemed to dance with the quality of sunlight – Blaire had never seen anything like it. It looked like the horse was totally wild – judging by the broken door, it had escaped from a stall in the stables and was currently being accosted by a total of five stable hands, attempting to subdue the horse, none willing to get close enough to be caught by teeth or flying hooves.

Blaire had no idea what drove her to slip down the tree and run over to the commotion – later she would blame it on insanity – but at that moment, she just felt an incurable urge to join them. No one noticed her, as all present were either trying to avoid being killed by the horse or too concerned with getting away from the immediate vicinity to notice anyone entering it.

The horse was rearing up, nostrils flaring, when Blaire was close enough to kick herself for yet again running head on into a dangerous situation. The horse was massive and scary and large and currently charging the line of stable hands. The line she just happened to be standing behind.

Blaire felt like she was glued to the spot as she witnesses the men dive out of the way of the horse to avoid being trampled. The stallion continued its wild pace as it neared her. _I am going to be trampled._ Blaire thought, totally taken by surprise. _Damn and Heck_.

Almost before these sentiments rang through Blaire's head, the stallion surprisingly skidded to a halt directly in front of her. It caught her eyes, and something prodded Blaire to look back. The horse snorted and pawed the ground with one hoof. Something told Blaire not to move. Instead, she reached out her hand and held it for the horse to sniff. She knew that this wild horse wouldn't harm her, as per the rule. At least, she hoped.

The stallion seemed pleased and shoved his nose into her hand. Blaire whispered encouragements to the horse, to calm him.

Had Blaire not been totally concerned with the maddened stallion bearing down on her, she would have noticed the woman with smoky brown hair and grey eyes who came plummeting down from the mess hall, on the heels of a browbeaten ostler. The Wildmage was the only one the horse would even listen to, and even then he sometimes decided to disregard her and do something to annoy the two-legers.

What met their eyes as they arrived at the scene made them both do a double take. Flashfire was known for trampling every unfortunate ostler that got in his way. He tolerated no riders – not even Daine – the reason they kept him around was that he was used to mate with the mares. Unfortunately, even that reason was starting to grow old for the ostlers, who wanted to get rid of him – they said he was a bad influence on the other horses – and they would be correct.

Daine viewed the situation in front of her with awe. This was the same girl that had caused all the mild-mannered horses to want to attack her with a look, but the one horse that would attack everyone in sight was mild-mannered in her presence. It seemed illogical that this could be happening, but it seemed as though it was.

She watched as Blaire extended her hand to Flashfire, who examined it and then put his nose into it. Daine shook her head and steeled herself to approach the two. The flashes of gold that she had seen before on Blaire were brighter in parts as the stallion nuzzled her hand, but disappeared to their elusive normal as she let go of his nose. Daine thought she knew what the gold could mean, but it was so unheard of that she kept her suspicions to herself.

"It seems as though Flashfire has found a friend."

Blaire's head whipped around to take in Daine. The woman looked slightly pale, but she decided not to mention it. "His name's Flashfire?"

Daine smiled and nodded. Blaire watched as Daine seemed to zone out for a second, looking oddly at Flashfire, and then rub her head wearily. Daine looked back to Blaire and said, "Flashfire would like to be your horse, if you'll take him. I've got to admit, it would be nice to see him with a rider."

Flashfire nudged Blaire softly from behind and extended his head over her shoulder. Blaire's eye went wide, "You would give him to me?"

Daine nodded, "Yes. But it's not really our choice with Flashfire, Fire for short. He's his own horse."

"Well, Fire seems like a good horse. I'd be honoured to have him." Blaire was shocked that Daine would just give the magnificent stallion to her, but didn't question it. She knew that the kind of animals that got along with her were not to be argued with.

Daine smiled at Blaire's enthusiasm; Fire was the type of horse that you couldn't pay people to ride. "Come on, I'll show you his tack." Blaire trooped into the stables, Fire trailing after her. Fire snapped at anyone who came within three meters of him, so the ostlers left him alone, most still counting their blessings at not being trampled during his rampage, not to mention that he had been handed over to Blaire - finally off their hands.

Once Fire was tacked up, Blaire led him outside. She was surprised to see Rye and Adalia trotting over; Rye was on a grey gelding, Adalia on a nimble chestnut mare.

Adalia's eyes widened as she saw Fire, and she urged the mare to trot over. It would seem as though she was talking to Fire, as was Rye once he saw what had caused Adalia to change direction. They came close to Fire, and he stayed still, although it looked like he was itching to attack them. _Must be because Rye is a wildmage and Adalia half crow._

Adalia grinned, "Hello again Blaire. How are you after this morning?"

Blaire rubbed her stomach subconsciously, "A few bruises never killed anyone, fortunately, so I'll be ok. Anyway, why isn't Fire attacking your mounts…"

"Oh. Mine is Anika, Rye's is called Diablo. It's because he doesn't attack horses, only two-legers. And since we aren't exactly normal two-legers, he finds no reason to attack us… not that he wouldn't if we annoyed him. Anyway, lets go for a ride. I think Fire wants to race." Adalia grinned and kicked Anika into a gallop.

Fire responded without direction from Blaire, who held on for dear life. Rye seemed to have been expecting it, and was at Blaire's side, leaning into Diablo's mane. He managed to mutter to Blaire, "Ady only says that because _she _wants to race."

Blaire couldn't help but smile as Fire moved faster and faster, overtaking Anika and plummeting on. Wind whipping her face, she couldn't help but think that insanity made life interesting.

.xXXx.

I finally finished this chapter!!! Yay! I have been trying to write it for ages, but kept getting stuck. I hope you liked, please review and tell me if it sucks. Anyways, see ya.


	4. Gone

A/N: This is the second last chapter. I don't think it's too good, cos I kinda forced myself to write it, but it's done. One more to go.

A big thanks to:** raukohin, orohippus, Nomad, Dragonhuntress88, princessofcrown101, spacekid94, seelieseduction, Vigorous & Izzymeow**

**Chapter 4: Success and Failure**

_Helmets shone in the bright sun as lines of warriors stood on the wall surrounding the Palace, practically cooking in the hot afternoon. Every head was turned skywards, watching the mass of Stormwings hanging forebodingly above Corus. Nerves jangling, everyone was riled up as they watched one girl ride out to meet a mage, barely visible from the distance, who stood out starkly in a black robe._

_The stallion the teen was riding seemed to collect the quality of sunlight, and its coat seemed to dance and shine like fire. _

_Blaire was riding out to meet the Threat._

_Just as she reached them, a sinister flash of gold flared in everyone's eyes. _

_And all the watchers knew was pain._

.xXx.

Somewhere deep inside the palace, a girl screamed and shot up in bed. Breathing hard, she pinched herself, and upon feeling a sharp pain, released a breath. "Thank God, only a dream… or nightmare. A very strange one. Oh well, at least I'm used to strange."

Fire seemed to be creeping down her spine, causing her to twitch in pain. Sweat was cold on her face and hands, the after effects of the dream. It had seemed so vivid, so alive, like it had a life of its own. But in a way, it didn't feel real either, like a possibility. Or a warning. As the pain subsided, Blaire forced her breathing back to normal. It was then that she realised there was someone else in the room.

She turned to him exasperatedly, "Do you have a habit of watching people sleep? Because, in my world, entering someone's room to watch them snore is called stalking, and it's against the law… also very creepy, for the person being watched."

Kyprioth just watched her, silent for once in his life (-or eternity… hmm). Now Blaire had gotten over the initial shock of having some creepy/overenthusiastic god watching her sleep, she realised he looked exhausted. The god looked exhausted. Somehow, it didn't seem right that a god would be vulnerable to that – they were high and mighty at all hours of the day, and Blaire should know, as Kyp had been showing up whenever he pleased for the last four days now. Very annoying. If anyone else has had the pleasure of having a neurotic god popping up at every turn, at any moment, then they can relate.

Blaire waved her hand in front of his eyes, "Wakey-wakey Kyppie. Don't tell me now you've decided to be the Boring God? I've just gotten used to your sarcasm, and I've no wish to have to figure out a bi-polar temperament."

Kyprioth seemed to jump to the present, although he still seemed tiered – very un-god-like. His mouth twitched as he shook his head and said sorrowfully, "I think you've been spending too much time with my crow. Before you wouldn't have been so impudent."

Blaire nodded decisively, "Yes, I do believe she has had a good effect on me. But you've got it wrong, I think _you_ shudder may just be rubbing of on _me_, not Adalia."

Kyprioth's mouth twitched, but he sobered, "Well, I didn't come to be a stalker, as you so flippantly declared me to be. We need your help."

Blaire slumped back under her blankets. "Fine, but come back when the sun has actually risen."

Kyp stayed still, watching Blaire as she tried to go to sleep.

Blaire, on her part, was unnerved. Has anyone else attempted to sleep while someone is watching you? It's near impossible. She opened her multi-coloured eyes and glared at him, "That means go away."

Kyprioth shook his head, mouth set in a grin that held no laughter. "Sorry, no can do. You need to do this, or we're doomed."

Blaire sighed, "How badly doomed? And who's we?"

Kyprioth stretched out on a chair and said, "Big Bang doomed – you know – sky raining fire, lots of screaming… you get the gist. The we is gods and mortals alike. Something has been missing for quite a while, which _was_ harmless, until it came into the hands of one mortal who can use its power. He will unwittingly set the destruction of everything in motion."

Blaire turned white. "Wow. That doesn't sound pleasant."

Kyprioth shook his head, "Not in the least, I can assure you. So you'll do it?"

Blaire sighed, "Why does it have to be me? I am a visitor to this world. Why can't one of you mighty gods do this? Or even get someone from this world?"

Kyprioth scowled, "Don't ask gods why we do the things we do! Don't you think there was a _reason_ I plucked you from your old world? This bang will affect all universes – the effect of one falling will take down the others. Without mortals, the gods are no longer necessary. So effectively, everything gone."

Blaire got out of bed slowly, still dressed in her breeches and shirt from the day before. She was tying up her hair as she addressed the god, "Ok. Where should I go? And what is this thing that will cause the destruction of everything?"

Kyprioth watched Blaire impatiently and said, "Just follow the Great Road East out of Corus. You'll bump into him there; he's on his way into Corus to threaten some person or another. As to what it is… it's Mithros' Shield."

Blaire turned to Kyprioth and stared in disbelief, "How does Mithros' Shield manage to find it's way into the mortal realm? I'm sure one doesn't just put something down that could cause the destruction of the universe and walk away."

Kyprioth coughed, and to Blaire's surprise she saw that a flush marred his complexion. She raised her eyebrows and asked exasperatedly, "What did you _do_?"

He grinned a little too innocently, "Nothing you need to worry about."

She sighed, "Something tells me you did something."

Kyprioth leaned forward and kissed Blaire's forehead, "God's all Bless, little one. Good luck."

And with a multi-coloured flash, he was gone.

Blaire scowled at the empty space, and said sourly, "Of course, Gods never clean up their own messes, they get some insane person to do it for them. Just brilliant."

.xXx.

By the time the sun was on the horizon, Blaire and Flashfire were well on their way, having been travelling for two hours. Blaire rubbed her eyes, a sour look on her face, and addressed Fire, "I hate gods."

Fire had become more than her horse – he was her friend, protector and advisor. Blaire couldn't exactly talk to him, but whenever she touched him she felt something within herself seem to slide into place, and she could understand him – his mood, if not his thoughts. And now she could tell he shared her sentiments.

The trees on either side of the seemingly endless road shifted in the light breeze. It was a clear morning, and thankfully not too cold. Blaire seemed to be the only person in this natural world – one human. It was when you were alone that you saw the truth of the world – that people were small. Insignificant. The world was much too large to ever care about one person. It is the conceit of the human race that they should think that when they are sad, or even happy, the world should change to suit them – Blaire knew that the world never cared what happened to her.

It was this feeling of being insignificant that Blaire found an odd comfort in. No matter what happened to her, it would always be. That was what this idiot who had stolen Mithros' Shield was going to unwittingly destroy – the one constant in all lives. Not to mention all the other people; people had taken her in for a while. She would be leaving soon, and since old Kyp thought she could save them, she would. Or at least try to.

.xXx.

By the position of the sun, Blaire guessed it was roughly noon when she finally had enough of the endless plodding along the road. To do this was lunacy. She didn't even know what the person looked like. Since she had began, not a soul had passed her on the road either, which didn't improve her spirits.

Blaire guessed that Kyprioth would yell at her if she missed him, but came to the conclusion that Fire needed a rest anyway. Drawing food out of her packs, she sat down amongst some trees, giving herself a good view of the road, should anyone come by. Fire was grazing a few metres away, happy to be rid of Blaire after such a long ride.

Blaire was lounging on the grass when she heard footsteps coming down the road. She felt her pulse speed up. This was the first person that had passed all day – it could be the man. She jumped up and concealed herself behind a tree, and was comforted by Fire's warm flank pressing comfortingly against her side.

When she got a look at the traveller, she relaxed. It was a beggar – he wore scruffy clothes, and was carrying what Blaire had to assume were all his possessions on something he was dragging by a length of rope. He looked very fragile; like he was lacking food. Blaire felt pity for this man. With Fire at her side, she had nothing to fear, so she stepped out of the trees and greeted him, "Hello. I was just having lunch, but there was a bit left over; would you like it? Otherwise it would go to waste, see."

The man turned to her, obviously shocked at her sudden appearance, and she could see grime clinging to his untrusting face. Blaire thought inwardly that he probably had a good reason to be untrusting of strangers, so she ignored his disbelieving face and handed him a turnover.

He grabbed it and moved cautiously off the road, sitting down on a fallen tree trunk. He began to gobble up the food, and Blaire mounted Fire. She gazed down the road in detest; she had no wish to keep travelling. Who knew how far away the person was?

The next second pain was searing in her shoulder and she fell off of Fire. Swearing furiously, Blaire felt some kind of knife that was embedded there, and could only call herself twelve kinds of idiot, at the same time looking about for what had thrown it.

To her utter disbelief, she saw the beggar man shrug off the tattered clothes. Underneath it was a black robe. With sudden dread of comprehension, Blaire realised that she had seen this man before. He was the one in her dream. Thankfully this wasn't the same situation as her dream, so there was hope that it wouldn't end in the same way. She had to believe in that hope.

He wasn't even looking at her. He calmly picked up the thing he was dragging, and Blaire stared at it incredulously. It was a golden shield, looking none the worse for being dragged on the floor. On it as a glittering sun. _Mithros Shield._

The man while totally ignoring Blaire, who was still on the ground with her wound bleeding rapidly, approached Flashfire. Blaire could have almost laughed at his stupidity. The idiot was going to try to mount Fire, probably with the delusion that he would be able to get to Corus faster.

Fire's gaze was set on the man, and he let out an enraged whinny – who was this man who thought he could try to kill his friend and then ride away on his back? Without so much as a hesitation, Fire whinnied his rage and charged.

The mage was surprised, to say the least, and could not find the time to get away from the horse's hooves. He crumpled to the ground, broken.

Blaire struggled to her feet. Her shoulder and clothing were covered in her own blood, and she could feel all the warmth receding from her body; feeling. Everything was turning cold, and she could not see straight; everything was blurring. Memories of her past few days were flicking through her thoughts as she struggled toward the shield and the man. Her body was screaming with pain, but obeyed her wishes, although slowly.

Fire was nuzzling her shoulder, his nostrils flaring at the scent of blood. Blaire forced a smile and turned to him, and whispered while patting his nose, "It was good to know you, friend of my heart."

And she was gone, body slack. Her life flowing away, like so many leaves when they are unsettled from a tree.

.xXx.

Flashfire keened his grief, screaming it to the heavens. The neigh rung out, echoing over miles, cutting into the hearts of all who heard it. No one could forget the pain and grief the neigh held; it would stay with them forever.

Suddenly the stallion noticed a movement. The one he had trampled, his hand was moving. It was shrouded in blood red fire, and it was extending to the shield. Fire knew the mission he and Blaire were on. That man was going to destroy the universe.

The stallion wasted not a moment. He charged toward those red hands, which were mere centimetres away from the gleaming shield. Fire screamed his determination to the heavens with his last breath, and plunged onto the human, squashing him. The mage died, but at the same time, those red hands landed on Flashfire's gleaming coat. The horse rippled red, and his spirit flowed away.

But not before he took one last glance at his girl, lying still metres away.

.xXx.

"Tortall was saved. The constant will continue." The mother Flame announced to the collective gods.

"But what happens to Blaire?" A worried Kyprioth forced himself to ask.

"What happens indeed."

.xXx.

A/N: Last chapter will be posted soon.


	5. Judgement

**Chapter 5: Judgement**

"_Tortall was saved. The constant will continue." Mother Flame announced to the collective gods._

"_But what happens to Blaire?" A worried Kyprioth forced himself to ask._

"_What happens indeed."_

.xXx.

The gods watched the large glass bowl, which was at the centre of the large room. Their collective gazes were focused on the patch of woods that was the side of the Great Road East. Mortals were approaching the three that had died.

Mother Flame pointed at the girl and gold light surrounded her.

In the blink of an eye and a flash of gold, Blaire was removed from the clearing and was now standing amongst them… surprisingly alive.

She looked at her hands in surprise. One held the golden shield she hand been sent to recover. She was even more surprised to look up at all the gods watching her. She noticed Kyprioth first; his grin delighted.

Blaire looked incredibly confused and asked curiously, "I'm sorry, but I thought death was supposed to be fluffy clouds and angels… not ending up in a room and being gawked at by said room full of people."

Kyprioth chuckled and grinned crookedly at Blaire before turning to a woman who was very tall and willowy, with flaming red hair and shockingly orange eyes and said simply, "I like her."

The woman's mouth twitched but she flapped her arm dismissively at the god and said, "I know. I told you you would, which was why I asked you to go get her in the first place. But _nooo,_ you wanted Mithros to do it. So you made up that stupid bet."

"Which you won anyway, yes I know. I just didn't think the Goddess could have changed the conservatives. But you know, she _cheated_. She took _my_ crow, straight out of the Copper Isles. Hardly fair." Kyprioth's voice was slightly whiney.

A tall muscled man whose hair was an earth brown with grass green eyes ran fingers through his hair, seeming in frustration, "_Children_, stop now. You forget our company, and I think she needs an explanation." This was Father Universe. Mother Flame raised her eyebrows at him while Kyprioth, surprisingly enough, looked contrite. Even so, both turned back to Blaire.

The Blaire who was looking incredibly bored with the whole situation. "Do I get to stay dead? What's the deal with me being – dare I say it – in the Realm of the Gods? And why do you guys get to click your almighty fingers and bring me back to 'life' when you couldn't even recover this shield?" Her arguments had become infused with her own fury, and when she said 'shield' she swung the object in her hands around wildly. "Oh, and by the way, you can have this back." She then threw the damn shield at the god she guessed was Mithros, who was sitting on a chair, with the Goddess at his right.

This seemed to be some kind of court. Mother Flame and Father Universe were standing in the centre with Blaire and Kyprioth. The other gods had formed a large ring of spectators.

Mithros wasn't at all fussed with discovering his shield flying towards him; in fact he just caught it and rested it on the ground at his feet.

Mother Flame shifted uncomfortably as she looked uncertainly for a moment at Father Universe. He gave her the tiniest of nods, and she turned once again to Blaire. "So be it. You will have your answers. I suppose the first thing I should tell you is that you are my daughter."

Blaire's mouth hung open in disbelief. She started shaking her head, as if to dispel this thought, and started to back away, horrified.

The Mother continued, "Yes, it is true. This makes you a true god, as we are the first gods, parents of all the later." The Father nodded his agreement.

Blaire was in shock, "No, that's _stupid._ I know I'm an orphan but gods being my parents? Why wouldn't you have just kept me, I'm guessing it wouldn't be that hard for you to do that. I didn't even know that Tortall was real until you got Kyp there to kidnap me."

The Mother sighed in resignation, "We could not. All gods that will join our ranks must first experience life as a mortal – some of our children have never joined us. We had need of you, so you were tested. A test which you passed, by the way… although I would have preferred it if you hadn't died."

"No no no no no." Blaire was whispering under her breath. No. This did not happen. "What if I don't _want_ to be a god?" She asked defiantly.

The Mother looked sad, but she said, "You may pass into the Black God's Realm. But I would ask you not to go. And nothing can change the fact that you are a god. Nothing."

Blaire opened her mouth, obviously to tell them she wanted to go. Before she could say anything, however, a hand touched her shoulder. She turned to see Kyprioth who said, "You have earned the right to take your birth-given place. Do not tell me that you would prefer to die? I would not wish it, especially since you are my favourite sister."

Sister. That word sent something needling into her brain. These _gods_ were her family, if she would believe them. And why not? Weren't they offering her the chance to maybe make a difference in the world? She swallowed her reluctance, and her eyes turned into determination. "I will do this –"

The Mother let out a sigh of relief, "– but there is one thing I want."

"Name it." Father said in a soft but firm voice.

Blaire took a big breath in. If she couldn't have this, she would go to the Peaceful Realms. "I would like to have Flashfire by my side."

The Mother raised her eyebrows, "That stallion? What could you possibly want with a horse?"

"What does the Goddess want with a cat?" Blaire retorted, gesturing to where she sat with a purring black cat on her lap. She saw the Goddess's mouth twitch in a smile, and continued, "If I can't have Fire with me, I don't want to be here. Anyway, without his help, I never would have recovered Mithros' precious shield. Without him, I would have failed and everything would be gone."

The Mother's mouth twitched, "You make a very convincing argument, my daughter."

She waved her hand, and in a flash of gold light, Flashfire, his coat gleaming and dancing with the quality of sunlight was standing at Blaire's side. She let out a sound of delight and threw her hands around his neck.

The moment Blaire touched the stallion; a bright gold light flooded the room, staying for a long time, changing into a streak and flitting around all present. Most watched its progress; the gold glowing brilliantly, but tinged with a colour that matched the stallion's coat.

"And so a God has joined us." Mithros voice broke into the silence created by the power that had radiated from Blaire, that was now gone. That was the signal; her power had finally been released; she was a fully-fledged god. "And now you need a title."

Blaire was petting Fire's nose and watched idly as the gods started to talk amongst themselves, attempting to decide on a title.

Finally, the conversations stopped and the Goddess rose to her feet, "Blaire, what do you think of the Goddess of Courage? You have shown quite clearly that you possess this quality in leaps and bounds."

Blaire considered this. Suddenly, a wry smile developed on her face and she said in a clear voice, "No, Courage isn't right. I'd say Insanity."

Blaire heard Kyprioth snort and then succumb to laughter. She could also see the amused expression on the Goddess's face.

Blaire looked steadfastly at the Goddess, who was searching her face for something. Finally, she said clearly, "So Mote It Be."

The other gods echoed this back, so the court was filled with voices whispering, the harmony of all growing into a dull roar, "So Mote It Be."

.xXx.

No one knows who started it, but mortals began to call on Blaire, Goddess of Insanity, in the hopes of gaining her assistance or favour throughout their particularly daring acts. If the deed is insane enough, the Goddess herself may even contrive to appear, always with a bright stallion at her side, to be amused at the outcome of the event.

.xXx.

A/N: So Mote It Be.


End file.
